


if i love you was a promise

by princessironspider



Series: Isn't it Lovely [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Mental Health Issues, Mute Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, psychosomatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessironspider/pseuds/princessironspider
Summary: Sequel to my story "heart made of glass my mind of stone"Read that first to know what's going on :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "heart made of glass, my mind of stone" 
> 
> Read that first to know what's going on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! The sequel has officially begun! I know this is a short chapter, but it's just the set up! There's much more to come!
> 
> This takes place about 7-8 months after the first story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! Let me know what you think!

Peter woke up feeling weird. He wasn't exactly sure why or what was going on, but he knew something was up. He walked out into the living room, being greeted by a very pregnant Pepper reading a Starkpad on the couch. He walked over quietly and sat down next to her, waiting patiently for her to finish up before she looked up at him. She gave him a strained smile, and he knew she was about to deliver some bad news.

"Hey Peter, how did you sleep?" she asked gently, reaching out and brushing his hair out of his face. Over the past seven months him and Pepper had grown really close. She had become more of a mother figure to him, though he hasn't worked up the courage to call her that...yet.

"I slept fine. Where's Dad?" he asked, knowing the slightly pained look on her face had something to do with him. She gave him a sigh, before turning back to the Starkpad in her hand.

"In the lab, I think. He wouldn't sleep last night, and he wouldn't talk to me when I went down there this morning." Pepper said. Peter's stomach dropped. Ever since his birthday party, Tony had been doing so much better. His nightmares and panic attacks were becoming more rare. But sometimes he backtracked a bit. Usually some thing or some memory sets him off and he has a bad day. And if the day is really bad, his voice disappears again. They weren't sure if he stopped talking during these days because he couldn't or because he didn't want to.

And Peter didn't like the fact that his dad was having another bad day, with it being so close to the baby coming. Peter nodded.

"I'll go check on him." Peter said, standing up. Pepper smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, love. Take him a smoothie or something. I have no idea when he ate last." Pepper said, before bringing up a holographic contract to start reading.

"You should should really take a break, Pep." Peter said a few minutes later, when he walked back in, two smoothies in his hand. He handed Pepper one as she laughed.

"Thanks. And you know very well if I take a break that the company would explode." Peter let out a laugh, before placing a kiss on Pepper's cheek and heading to the elevators.

When he got down to the lab floor, he frowned. He was used to being greeted by loud music, but it was silent. It was a little unnerving. He put in his code to the door, letting out a small breath of relief when it let him in. At least his dad wasn't on lock down mode quite yet, that was a good sign.

He walked in, looking around before finding his dad sitting at one of his worktables, with his head resting in his hand, blearily reading a holographic text in front of him.

"Hey Dad. I brought you a smoothie. Pep said you've been down here all night." he said gently, sitting down on a stool across from the man. He watched as Tony gave him a barely there smile, before waving away the hologram and accepting the smoothie. They sat there in silence for a couple minutes, while Tony downed the smoothie.

"You wanna tell me what's up?" Peter finally said, as Tony was tipping back the last shot of smoothie. He watched as the other man's shoulders stiffened and he slowly lowered the cup, before looking at Peter with narrowed eyes. Peter stood his ground, raising his eyebrows at the man.

Tony stared at him for a moment, before letting out a large sigh, closing his eyes momentarily.

"I just couldn't sleep, so I thought I would get some work done." he finally replied, quietly, voice raspy from disuse. Something in Peter relaxed, relieved his dad was talking.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Peter asked gently. Tony fiddled with a random screwdriver, that Peter had no idea where it had come from.

"Pep...you know her, she's a planner. She has been planning the next couple months, especially once the baby arrives. And she wanted my help scheduling the press conference where we will announce the baby's name and stuff. And that..." he let out a deep sigh, "that sent me into a freak out I guess."

"A freak out about what? The baby's name? You know I could help you think of names right?" Peter said, trying to help. Tony gave him a smile, that actually reached his eyes this time.

"Well that...you gotta pick the right name. But...also I just hate the fact that we have to put this kid into the spotlight. Like with you it's different, I don't have to announce you to the world, and you get to keep your life. But the second that kid comes out, they have to be...I just don't want my kid to grow up like I did." Tony finally said, and Peter could tell this was really weighing on his mind.

"I know for a fact, that baby will have the best life ever. Regardless if it's in the spotlight or not. They have you as a Dad, and Pepper as a Mom. They are super lucky. I would know. It will all be fine." Peter said, and he watched as his words resonated with his dad, and he finally seemed to relax.

"You know, we should really figure out the gender so we can stop calling the baby an it. It feels wrong." Peter said again, breaking the silence. Tony let out a snort.

"Pep wanted to be surprised I guess. But speaking of the names, you serious about that offer kid?" Tony asked, catching Peter off guard.

"What offer?" Peter asked, completely oblivious, causing Tony to ruffle his hair.

"Of helping with names. We already have a middle name picked out for either gender. But maybe you could pick the first name? We'd have to run it through Pep, but I'm sure she'd agree." Peter gaped at his dad, for several minutes before he could formulate a response.

"Wait...are you serious?" Peter asked. Tony squeezed his arm, with a laugh. Peter smiled a bit, glad that he was able to cheer his dad up so quickly.

"Yeah, why don't we go ask Pep?" Tony said, standing up, leading a still shocked Peter to the elevator.

"Wait what do you mean you have a middle name picked out? What is it?" Peter asked, snapping out of his stupor, his curiosity winning over. Tony sent him a smirk, as the elevator doors opened and he left. Peter shouted indignantly, before falling him out.

"Hey Pep." Tony was saying when he caught up, watching as the man bent down to kiss the woman on the couch. Pepper sent Peter an impressed smile.

"Wow, Pete. That's probably a record. You deserve a medal." Pepper said, ignoring the offended look on her fiance's face, sending Peter a wink. Peter laughed and settled on the chair next to them.

"I have just the thing. Why don't we let him pick out the baby's name. The first name, since we already have the middle planned." Tony said. Pepper looked at him, surprised, before her face turned thoughtful.

"Hmm. I like that idea. Peter why don't you come up with one or two names for each gender, and run them by me and your dad. And then when the baby is born you can pick the final name? What do you say?" she said, throwing Peter off, yet again.

"I mean...I don't...that's..." Peter stuttered out.

"I think we broke him." Tony mused, earning him a slap on the shoulder from Pepper.

"Behave." was all she said, still awaiting Peter's response.

"Uh...if your sure?" Peter squeaked out nervously. Pepper smiled, nodding her head in decision.

"Of course. Well now that's settled, should we have some brunch?" She asked, after checking the time. Peter nodded enthusiastically as Tony shrugged. They all got up and spent the rest of the late morning preparing and having a quiet brunch together.

They were all cleaning up in the kitchen, when a thought struck Peter.

"Hey, what's the middle name you guys have picked? Tony wouldn't tell me." Peter asked Pepper. She sent a look to Tony, that Peter couldn't see, before answering.

"Well, it's a surprise. You'll find out when the baby is born." She replied. Peter furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why would a middle name be a surprise?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"You'll see." Tony said, with a wink. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Only you would make a middle name seem so dramatic. It better be something good." Peter scoffed. But he was surprised by the soft look that then overcame the older man's face.

"It's the best." his dad replied softly, before he snapped out of his thoughts and flicked soapy water at Peter.

"You're on." Peter said, sending a spray back. 

"Hold! Let me leave before you guys get in a water fight! And make sure to clean up after!" Pepper yelled over her shoulder as she exited the kitchen. Both Tony and Peter waited for her figure to fully disappear before launching their attacks.  
\---

A few hours later he found himself sitting between Pepper and Tony as a movie played on the screen. Pepper had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, and it seemed that Tony wasn't very far behind.

"You all good now?" Peter asked quietly, not wanting to wake Pepper. Tony shifted slightly, before leaning more of his weight into Peter.

"Yeah. Thanks kid." Tony said, words slightly slurred with sleep. Peter smiled when five minutes later, Tony's head fell to his shoulder, the man finally falling fast asleep.

Peter knew that Tony was still recovering, and no amount of time was going to completely erase everything that had happened to him. He just hoped his dad would continue to let him in, so that he could be by his side whenever he needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> Any baby name guesses for that middle name? 
> 
> Any baby name suggestions? 
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Your comments are what keeps me updating!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Check out my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the wait, I had my first test this week and it was nuts!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> TW: nightmare

He woke with a start, his heart pounding. His mind was filled with images of Peter's motionless body. He took a shuddered breath, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Boss, Peter seems to be in distress." FRIDAY's voice spoke, causing Pepper to stir next to him.

"Do you need me to go see what's wrong?" she asked him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, voice heavy with sleep.

He shook his head jerkily, shaking off the remnants of his nightmare, before getting up. He stumbled a bit before heading in the direction of Peter's bedroom.

When he opened the door, his heart dropped that the sight he was met with. His son was curled up on the edge on his bed, tears streaming down his face, clearly in the middle of a nightmare. Tony walked over slowly, gently pulling his kid into his arms. He started rocking Peter back and forth, shushing him gently. He felt that all too familiar block in his throat, so he decided not to push the talking for the moment.

It only took a couple seconds for Peter to fully wake up.

"Dad?" Peter choked out a couple seconds later. Tony just nodded. He felt Peter relax in his arms and take a deep breath.

"Bad day?" he then asked. Tony shrugged, feeling a pit form in his stomach. But before he could start his internal pity party, Peter extracted himself from his arms. He moved until he was sitting cross legged in front of Tony.

"Okay, you tell me about your dream and I'll tell you about mine." Peter signed. Tony blinked a couple times, before a warm feeling started to uncoil the pit in his stomach. Of course Peter would take the bad day in stride. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It was about that day...that I thought you died. But this time, it was real. You fell from a tall building, and I couldn't catch you in time. It's like my mind combined what happened with Rhodey and what happened with you into a nice nightmare wrapped package." Tony signed, hands shaking slightly. Peter took on of his hands in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Mine was about that day too. Except it was you who was dead, not me." Peter signed back. Tony's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sorry kid. I wish you didn't have to deal with nightmares too. I wish I could have saved you that day. You should have never even been taken by that guy. I should have been there." Tony signed, his heart picking up speed, he felt the block in his throat cement itself there, and he knew he wouldn't be speaking for a while.

"No. It's not your fault, Dad. I know you know that, deep down. And you did save me, I'm still here aren't I?" Peter signed, wiggling his eyebrows a little after he finished. Tony let out a huff of silent laughter.

"Yeah, Pete. I know. You might just have to keep reminding me for a little while." Tony signed, watching as Peter sat up straighter.

"I can do that." Peter whispered, his voice breaking through the silence. "Now what do you say we go make breakfast for May and Pepper?" Peter then asked, his voice now slightly louder. Tony looked at the clock and noticed it was actually close to the time he would normal wake up. He nodded, a small smile gracing his face, as he followed his kid into the kitchen.

"What should we make? Cause I'm thinking cinnamon rolls." Peter said, as he walked around the kitchen. He stopped at the counter and turned around in order to see Tony's response. Which brought a smile to his face.

"Do you even know how to make cinnamon rolls, kid?" Tony signed, his eyebrow raised.

"No. Of course not, I had FRIDAY order some of the canned ones." Peter said, rolling his eyes, turning to the fridge. Tony snorted out a laugh as he watched Peter get out an obnoxious amount of cinnamon roll cans from the fridge. He looked up when Tony tapped on the counter.

"How many people do you plan on feeding with 6 cans of cinnamon rolls?" he signed. Peter gave him a deadpan expression.

"Superhero metabolism remember? Half of these are for me. Now come help." Peter answered, handing him a can to open. They worked in silence for a while, before Peter turned quickly to face the hallway, and he knew someone was coming.

"Well, you boys are up early this morning." Pepper said, waddling into the room. She pressed a kiss on both their heads before settling at the island to watch them.

"Yeah, we are making cinnamon rolls!" Peter exclaimed as he turned to remove a pan from the oven.

"For a small army?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at Tony. He rolled his eyes back.

"Half of them are for the Spider-boy." Tony signed. He watched as Pepper's eyebrows furrowed so quickly before she responded.

"Ahh, smart kid. Now we don't have to deal with him pouting when they are all gone." Pepper teased. Peter scoffed while Tony sent her a grateful smile for not questioning his silence. She sent him a wink back, before they were interrupted by another voice.

"You guys are watching that boy carefully right? I mean his only cooking role model thus far has been me." May's voice filtered into the kitchen, causing them to laugh.

"Hey I'm doing good so far! Right Dad?" he asked, turning on Tony with those giant Bambi like eyes.

"Of course, bud." he signed before ruffling his hair. Peter sent him a smile, before continuing to drown the fresh rolls with frosting.

"Tony, I have that doctor's appointment today. It's just to make sure everything is still going the way it should. I figured I'd bring May with me so we can go out to lunch together before I get too big to fit through the door." Pepper said, as they all watched Peter frost. Tony'f head flew in her direction.

"Are you sure? I thought I was supposed to go to those with you?" Tony signed, slightly distressed. Pepper squeezed his shaking hand.

"Honey, you've been to all of them with me. You can miss this one. It's just to make sure everything is good. May knows her stuff so she can help us understand the things the doctor says. And I promise I'll call you right after to tell you what they say okay?" Tony searched his fiance's face for a few moments.

"Okay...if you are sure?" Tony signed. Pepper nodded, and Tony relaxed. Then they all laughed as the tension fled the room with Peter's triumphant shout that he was finished.   
\---

"Dad. Hey, your phone is ringing. It's probably Pepper." Peter said hours later, breaking into Tony's worried thoughts. After Pepper and May left for her appointment, he decided it was a movie day. He was far too worried about the appointment to focus on any projects anyway. He quickly accepted the call, watching as Pepper face appeared in a hologram in front of them.

"Are you okay?" he signed before Pepper could get a word out. Pepper laughed.

"Yes, Tony. I'm all good, and the baby is all good. The doctor said everything looks good, and we should just start getting ready for the baby to actually be here. She said the baby should be here the end of May." Pepper said. Peter let out a gasp.

"The end of May? Dad, the baby could come on your birthday!" Peter cheered beside him. Tony nodded with a small smile, to busy feeling relief that everything was okay to actually hear what Peter was saying.

"Okay, well Pete when Tony gets out of his head, tell him we should be home in a couple hours. But remind him that Natasha and Bucky are coming by in an hour. They wanted to help set up the nursery, I guess, but I'm not allowed to look until it's done." Tony vaguely processed the words as Peter responded. Soon he was blindly saying goodbye before Pepper hung up.

"Hey what's your deal?" Peter asked when he hung up. Tony shook his head, getting rid of the fog in his brain.

"Nothing. I was just trying to convince all the negative scenarios in my head that Pepper was okay." Tony signed. Peter nodded in understanding.

"Well did you hear that the baby will be here close to your birthday?" Peter asked, his excitement radiating off of him in waves.

"Yeah, I did bud." Tony signed. Peter narrowed his eyes.

"That's a good thing. It'd be a happy birthday memory." Peter stated. Tony nodded in agreement. Peter was right, this could be a good memory of his birthday that could replace the many years of bad ones.

"Also Aunt Tasha and Bucky are coming over, remember?" Peter asked then. He had become even closer to Natasha in the past few months, earning her the title of aunt, which made Clint very jealous. She was the only one, other than Rhodey and Happy, that had earned the title. And Peter just adored Bucky, which probably meant he would get the uncle title soon, too.

Tony was the closest with these two, surprisingly. Other than Loki, they were the ones that spent the most time at the tower. He was still working on warming up to the others completely.

"Yeah, they want to set up the cutesy stuff in the nursery." Tony signed, and Peter laughed.

"Yeah, seeing as you built the entirety of the furniture the week after you found out." Peter deadpanned, and Tony shrugged his shoulders in defense.

"Hey, I am a genius." He signed, earning him a shove in the shoulder.   
\---

"Honey we come bearing things!" Tony heard a deep voice announce while him and Peter were eating lunch. Peter bounced in his seat as Bucky and Natasha entered the kitchen, arms full of boxes of yellow and grey colored things.

"What no red and gold?" Tony signed, after he hugged Natasha and shook hands with Bucky. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"That's enough out of you." she said, tweaking his ear as she passed. He put his hand on his chest in mock offense.

"Now don't get all dramatic, Doll." Bucky said, as he started to show Peter the contents of the boxes.

"Him? Dramatic? Never." Peter retorted sarcastically. Tony cuffed him gently on the back of the head, and he sent him a cheeky grin.

"Yep that's it, you spend too much time with Tony." Natasha said, chewing on a cookie, that seemed to miraculously have appeared in her hand.

"Not funny. Why don't we go get to work?" Tony signed, and luckily everyone agreed. They all headed to the room between Peter's and Tony's, that was filled with newly built furniture.

"Pep's gonna love this, I can already tell." Peter said excitedly a couple hours later. They had just finished setting everything up. The once bare room was now filled with soft tones of yellow and grey. There were cute little stuffed animals lining the bookshelf in the corner. There were fluffy blankets everywhere, making the whole room seem cozy. And the top it all off there was an Avenger's mobile hanging above the crib.

It had been Peter's present to him after he found out about the baby. It had Iron-man, Spider-man, Thor, Natasha, and Bucky on there. Then there was a fuzzy green hulk in the middle. Peter had said he would add the other Avengers once Tony was completely okay with them again. Which had made him smile.

As he looked around, he felt the block in his throat disappear. He took a deep breath, and replied softly.

"She sure is, kiddo." Tony said. Peter looked at him with a soft smile.

"He's right. This is beautiful guys. Thank you so much." He turned to see Pepper and May standing in the doorway. Pepper walked in slowly, taking in the room with tears in her eyes.

"It's perfect, Tony." she whispered as he reached it.

"Yeah, it is." Tony whispered back, noticing the other had slowly filed out of the room, leaving just the two of them.

"You're gonna be a great mom." Tony whispered, kissing Pepper's cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And you, Anthony Edward Stark, are going to be an amazing dad." she replied, nothing but pure love radiating in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry? It took so long I'm so sorry! But here is a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also I should hopefully get a chapter up on the oneshot series too, so look for that! 
> 
> Thanks for your patience, and as always please leave a comment on what you think!
> 
> TW: mentions of anxiety and panic attacks

Peter woke up slowly. He blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. He was grateful it was a weekend, because it was clear that today was not going to be a good day, but at least he didn't have to suffer through school.

Anxiety was already bubbling in his stomach, just waiting for the moment to be released, and Peter hated it. It made him feel on edge, like his spider sense was constantly going off. It made it hard to focus on anything, and it made him tired. He continued to lay in bed until there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," he managed to whisper. He knew FRIDAY probably relayed his message to whoever was outside because seconds later the door was being opened and his father was stepping into his room.

"Hey Petey, FRI said you've been up for a bit, but haven't moved. She was worried about you." Tony said, voice soft and soothing as he sat down next to Peter's figure on the bed. He didn't answer.

"It's one of those days huh?" Tony asked, voice still soft and calm. He felt a hand rest on his forehead and trail back into his hair, brushing the bangs off his face. Tony repeated this motion a few more times before Peter worked up the energy to answer. Every breath he took felt like it stuttered in his lungs, like he was in a prolonged anxiety attack, making him feel lightheaded. He knew he needed to do something to fix it before the anxiety attack came full force.

"I feel like I can't breathe." was all Peter said. He knew Tony would know what that meant and what he was feeling. He just hoped his dad knew what to do to fix it, because he didn't think he could do it himself.

"Okay. Here's what we are going to do. You are gonna sit up, and take a few deep breaths with me okay? And then we will go get some food in you before going to the lab. You get to run our day, kiddo. And don't worry about my schedule, Pepper had given me today off to hang with you anyway." Something in Peter relaxed slightly, knowing he wasn't ruining his dad's plans. He was sure his dad said that on purpose to reassure him that there was no reason for him to panic.

He nodded, and gentle hands helped him to sit up.

"Good, now three deep breaths okay? Follow me." Peter followed Tony's lead and filled his lungs with air. He had to admit he did feel a little better knowing he could breathe. He offered his dad a weak smile, and earned a wink in return.

"Alright, food time kiddie. What sounds better pancakes or waffles?" Tony asked, as he lead Peter out of his bedroom. Peter smiled slightly at the fact he didn't force Peter to get dressed, it was like he knew exactly what Peter did or didn't need.

"Dad, what k-kind of question is th-that?" Peter said, voice coming out quiet and reserved, and even though his stutter was back, at least he said something. He watched as something softened in his dad's eyes at his stutter, but it was quickly replaced by humor.

"Right, waffles. They are more considerate than pancakes...yeah yeah. I know you and your preferences by now. Sit." Tony said with a smirk, pushing him onto one of the stools at the island. He got to work, the kitchen falling into silence. Which Peter didn't really care for, but before he could say anything about it, Tony spoke up.

"So as you know the baby will be here in a couple weeks. Have you given any thoughts to the name?" Tony asked, somehow knowing Peter needed to talk and be distracted. Peter felt grateful.

"Um...I-I have a couple for a gi-girl but I haven't figured out any boy names yet." Peter answered, focusing on his dad's movements, hoping it would keep him calm.

"Ahh, very good. My theory is that it's a girl. And since I'm always right, don't worry too much about boy names." Tony said, turning around slightly to send him a wink.

"Why a girl?" Peter asked, anxiety calming slightly at the casual conversation. Tony was safe, talking to him was safe.

"I already have my boy don't I? Now I need a girl. Gotta have the perfect set." Tony said then, placing a plate full of waffles in front of Peter, and nudging the syrup in his direction.

"I don't think that's h-how it works, Dad." Peter answered, turning his attention to the breakfast in front on him. There was only two waffles, rather than his usual stack. He felt confused for a moment.

"I figured your stomach wouldn't be a big fan of food at the moment, but if you need more I'll make you more." Tony said quietly, settling in front of him with his own plate. Peter nodded gratefully, realizing that Tony was right, and amazed that he somehow realized what he needed before he did.

"And honestly, why can't that be how it works? I don't need another boy, I have you. Now I need a girl. Plus, I'm thinking Pepper wants a girl too. Wouldn't a girl be fun though? I think....actually scratch that. I don't know what to do with a girl. Do I have to like...learn how to braid hair? I don't know a thing about makeup...wow I know nothing about women." Tony rambled, face slack with realization, causing Peter to relax enough to let out a giggle. It was nice just listening to Tony ramble. He didn't do it very often anymore, especially after not having his voice for so long. But whenever he did it, it was soothing to Peter.

"Why does my husband look like he's broken?" a voice trailed in from the doorway. Peter turned and saw Pepper standing there, in all her pregnant glory. She was dressed up in work clothes, staring at Tony's face in amusement.

"He figured out he knew nothi-nothing about w-women." Peter answered, quietly. He saw Pepper frown minutely at his stutter, before walking over to the pair. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning to her husband.

"Well, I could have told him that. Tony?" Pepper said, breaking Tony out of his reverie.

"Yes, dear?" Tony said, looking slightly surprised at Pepper's sudden appearance. His eyes narrowed at her dress clothes.

"I'm going up to my office to finish setting everything up for my maternity leave. Please remember to eat lunch and come out of the lab for air at least once. May should be home later today, and we are having family dinner. Oh and are you okay if I appoint Natasha as my assistant during my leave?" Pepper said, sounding professional as always.

"Um...okay I will make sure we eat and breathe. Family dinner sounds good to me, as long as Peter gets to choose what we have, last time you chose we had to eat salads. And yeah appoint Nat. But tell her no more stabbing me with strange chemicals." Tony responded, ticking off his fingers like he was checking off a list. Pepper rolled her eyes, while Peter let out a small laugh.

"Will do. And Peter just tell FRIDAY what you want for dinner, so it can be delivered, please try not to go overboard. And no Tony, dessert pizza does not count as a substantial meal." Pepper said, pointing her finger at Tony, who was sitting there with his mouth open about to protest. She gave him her patented glare, and he snapped his mouth shut and nodded.

"Love you boys, be good." Pepper finally said, after a brief stare-down between the couple. She kissed both of them on the head, before heading to the elevator.

"Hey FRI, keep an eye on Pep's vitals today? I don't want her to stress too much." Tony said after the elevator closed.

"Yes, boss." Tony nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Okay. Lab?" He asked, and Peter nodded, already feeling the anxiety start to uncoil.   
\---  
Peter stared down at the code in front of him. It wasn't working and he couldn't find the error. He felt his breathing pick up slightly before a video popped up in front of his face. He watched in confusion as a much younger Tony was testing what looked like the first version of his suit. He surprised himself by letting out a string of laughter when Tony was launched into the wall above him. His laughter kept coming, loosening the panic from moments before as he watched more videos of Tony's lab fails.

When they finally stopped playing he looked up and saw Tony watching him with a soft smile on his face.

"Why'd you show th-those to me?" Peter asked, a smile still on his face. Tony shrugged and walked over to sit next to him.

"You looked like you needed a break. And, I figured if I was nice enough to confide in you with these you wouldn't use them as blackmail later on." Peter rolled his eyes, still amazed at how intuitive his dad was proving to be. He was making his bad day bearable, and it filled his heart with joy.

"The AI...in the videos sounded like Vision...why?" Peter asked, curiosity winning over the anxious pit that still seemed to be bubbling just below the surface.

"Oh, that was my first AI...his name was JARVIS. During Ultron...uh well his programming was put into Vision so, now we've got FRI." Tony said, reminiscent smile not matching the sadness in his voice.

"Well, he seemed funny. Very sassy." Peter commented, trying to make the sadness go away.

"Yeah, he was. What do you say we watch a movie before Pep and May get back for dinner? I need a break." Peter nodded and followed his dad back upstairs.

Later on, as they were watching the movie Peter spoke up.

"Thank you." he whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the movie.

"For what, bud?" Tony asked absently, his voice sounded lethargic, meaning he was seconds away from dozing off.

"Being you. You really helped me today, usually by now I would have had a couple panic attacks. But somehow you knew just what I needed, even if I didn't." This seemed to wake his dad up, causing him to sit up and pause the movie. He faced Peter with a gentle smile.

"You don't have to thank me Pete. I will always be there to help you." Tony said, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

"But how did you know what to do?" Peter asked then, voice quiet with wonder. Tony let out a small laugh.

"I was an anxious kid too. My parents though, didn't really know...or care. So Jarvis, the real one, took care of me. This was what he did for me. It was a shot in the dark for if it would work for you or not. But I'm glad it did." Tony said with a smile. Peter sent one back, an idea springing up in the back of his mind.

"Thanks Dad. You really are the best, and whether you have a boy or a girl, they are going to be very lucky to have you as their dad." Peter said. He saw Tony's eyes flash with an emotion he couldn't quite place. But, before either of them could say anything else, the elevator dinged.

"I have a strange feeling that nobody ordered dinner?" Pepper's voice called. Peter and Tony looked at each other with wide eyes, the picture of guilt. "You guys are lucky I know you so well, I brought Chinese." Pepper finished walking into the room with takeout bags in both hands.

"Yep. I definitely love you." Tony said, giving Pepper a kiss before helping her set up the food at the dining table.

"Come on, kid. Pepper got your favorites." Tony called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Peter called, rushing in to join them.

"Hey baby, Tony told me you came up with some girl name ideas? Let's hear them." Pepper said when he sat down next to her. His lips curled up at the nickname, before he started to talk.

"Oh yeah! Well, I thought of three. First Morgan...I thought it was really cute." Tony and Pepper nodded thoughtfully, before urging him to continue.

"Well then I was looking up Italian names, since you're Italian, Dad. But they weren't very cute, but I found Violetta, but I thought instead of that you could do Violet. So it's kinda Italian and then has a V like Virginia for you Pepper." Peter said then, finding himself rambling in nervousness.

"Wow that's a lot of thought you put into those, bud. Those are great. How about the last one?" Tony said, interrupting his circling thoughts.

"Oh...well the last one I figured could be Maria...after your mom." Peter then said quietly, hoping he didn't cross any lines. When he looked up he saw Tony staring down at his plate, blinking hard, fists clenching repeatedly. He looked wildly to Pepper in panic. Pepper looked more put together but her eyes were a little shiny.

"That's a lovely idea, baby. Right, Tony?" Pepper said quietly with a smile, her hand reaching out to stop Tony's from closing again.

It took a few minutes before it seemed like Tony finally pulled himself together. He looked up and met Peter's eyes with his now red rimmed ones. He opened his mouth once before closing it. He lifted his hands up and started signing. Peter furrowed his brows in concern, but Pepper just shook her head adoringly.

"If I speak, I'll cry. So I'm not gonna. I love the name, kid. Thank you." Tony said, eyes shining with gratitude. Peter looked down at his lap shyly, before sending his dad a smile. They heard footsteps coming in from the living room.

The tender moment was broken the moment May opened her mouth, "Uh oh, what did Tony break this time?" Everybody burst into laughter, and the moment was broken. That dinner was one of the best Peter'd had in a while, he felt content being surrounded by his new family. His anxiety finally settling as he listened to May tease Tony.

\---

Later that night, when he was sure everyone else was asleep, he broke the silence in his room.

"Hey FRI? I have an idea for Dad's birthday present. And I'm going to need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long, midterms man.
> 
> What did you think of Peter's name ideas? Now I know that Morgan is the name in the MCU, but I'm toying with the idea of doing Maria...what do you guys think? 
> 
> Leave a comment on what you thought!! Your comments keep me writing!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry this took so long. I wanted to wait until I had a better idea of where this story was heading before I posted anymore. And I figured it out. 
> 
> This is the second to last chapter, I know it was short. But I figured out how I wanted to end it, and I didn't want to stretch it out with filler chapters, because I didn't think it would do the story justice. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> TW: mentions of self-hatred and other mental health issues.

"Okay, run that FRI." Peter demanded. He was in his room, where he had been working on his father's birthday present for the past couple days. He needed to finish it today though, because his dad's birthday was in 2 days, and the baby was due any day now. They were headed to the compound later that day, because Tony wanted Pepper to have the best care in the best facility he could provide. And Pepper, knowing it would keep her husband calm, agreed. 

"Simulation successful, young boss." FRIDAY said next and Peter dropped the clothes he was about to pack. 

"Wait, seriously? It worked?" Peter asked, disbelief evident in his voice. 

"Yes, young boss it worked. Would you like me to start uploading it to the lab at the compound?" FRIDAY responded, and Peter swore he heard amusement in her computerized voice. Peter let out a shocked laugh. He had figured his idea was a long shot. 

"Yeah, FRI. Make sure it's done by Dad's birthday, so we can show him." Peter said, before he sensed a presence behind him. 

"Show me what?" his dad's voice asked, as he entered the room and made a beeline for his favorite bean bag chair in the corner. 

"You know if you like that chair so much, then maybe you should buy one of your own." Peter joked, deflecting the question. Tony narrowed his eyes at the boy but it seemed he decided to let it slide. 

"So are you ready to head to the compound?" Tony asked him. Peter nodded, adding the last of his clothes and zipping up his suitcase. 

"Yep. Are you ready to have another kid soon?" Peter asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed, facing his dad. He saw a conflicted look cross his face. 

"Uh, well yes? I don't know. Maybe?" Tony stuttered out, and Peter let out a sigh. 

"Tell me what is bothering you." Peter said, crossing his arms. Tony gave him a dry look, before settling down into the bean bag further, like he was trying to hide. 

"I don't know kid. I never...I mean, I know you see me as your dad...and I see you as my son. And that's as good of a bond as there needs to be...but I got lucky with you. Your mom and dad, your aunt and uncle, they raised you. The reason you are who you are is because of them. Not me. I got you after all the hard stuff. And I guess...I don't...what if I'm not good at the hard stuff?" Tony finally choked out, stopping a few times to keep his breathing under control. Peter felt another presence in the room, and decided to let them field that question. 

"The hard stuff will come with time. No parent really knows how to do the hard stuff." May's soft voice filled the room, as she sat down on the floor in between the two boys. 

Tony ran his fingers down his face letting out a huge breath. 

"You say that. But, clearly you figured it out, or Peter wouldn't be such a good kid." his dad sighed, dropping his hands and looking more miserable than he had before. May rolled her eyes, and grabbed one of Tony's hands, sending a wink to Peter. 

"I think that I just won some lottery with Peter. No matter what I did, he was going to turn out this way. Just think about it, only a kid like Peter could experience so much loss and trauma in his life, and not turn bitter. I can't take credit for that, that's all him." May said, reaching behind her and patting Peter's knee. Peter blinked back a couple tears, as he met Tony's eyes. He could see so much pride and love staring back at him, but it was so intense he had to look down. 

"Yeah." Tony whispered, letting out a shaky breath. 

"That's not saying you won't get lucky too. This kid is going to be half Pepper." May said, a smirk on her face. Tony let out a startled laugh. But it was quickly gone, and his face turned serious again. 

"But, they'll also be half me." He said, and Peter's heart clenched at the pure hatred in his father's voice. He turned his panicked look to May, who seemed to be feeling that same way, if the heartbroken look in her eyes was anything to go by. 

"_Tesoro_." May said, voice breaking. Tony looked up slowly, meeting his aunt's eyes, his brown ones filled with unshed tears. Peter felt like he was intruding, but May's firm grip on his knee kept him from leaving. 

"Tony, it kills me to think of how much hate you hold towards yourself," Tony's eyes then reflected guilt and May clicked her tongue, "_No_, I didn't say that to make you feel bad, I said that to show you how much other people care about you. You are an amazing man. And yes maybe you made some mistakes in your life, maybe you have done some bad things. But you have always, always tried to fix it. I've seen the stories, I heard the rumors, if you break something, you do everything in your power to fix it. And that's what makes you a good person. You have a good heart. And if your child has even half of your heart, they will be better off." May said, and Tony let his eyes fall closed, a few tears making their way down his face and burying themselves in his beard. 

"Not to mention you love very deeply." Peter finally spoke up, both pairs of eyes flashed to meet his. He didn't like being the center of attention, but he kept going. "You _care_ so much about people. Your bots, your family, your friends. When you lost your voice, how many of us learned sign language for you? Did you think we did that because we hated you? We did it because you have always done everything in your power to take care of us, to show us how much you love us, and it was the least we could do. You care so much for all of us, for everyone. And sometimes maybe you care too much. But, I know that once that baby arrives, you are going to love them more than anything in the world, and _that_ will be enough." Peter finished, his own tears leaking out of his eyes. 

May wiped her own tears, squeezing Peter's knee. Tony was silent, his gaze focused on the floor, and Peter could tell his entire body was trembling. May stood up silently, pressing a kiss to Peter's head, before kneeling once more in front of Tony. She pulled him into her arms, and let him fall apart. Peter sat there, staring at his hands, until his father's sobs died down. May presses a kiss to the crown of his head, before whispering something to him softly in Italian. 

"_Vi amiamo tutti. Devi solo amare te stesso._" Then she stood up, and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. 

"She's right you know? We all love you, you just need to love yourself." Peter said softly, and Tony nodded running his hands over his face. 

"Honestly kid, I only came in here to make sure you weren't procrastinating packing." Tony said, voice hoarse. Peter rolled his eyes.

"But do you feel better?" Peter asked, hoping their little heart to heart actually made a dent in his father's self hatred. 

"Yeah, kid. I feel a lot better." Tony said, and his voice had this hint of relief, and Peter knew it worked. It wasn't going to fix everything, but it was a start.

"Good. Cause everything we said is true, so make sure it gets in that genius brain of yours." Peter said. Tony shook his head fondly, before standing and grabbing Peter's suitcase. 

"I'm going to do my best, Pete. Let's go." Tony said, throwing an arm around Peter's shoulder and pressing a kiss into his hair.   
\---

Soon it was Tony's birthday. There had been no sign of the baby yet, but it could be any day. And you could tell it was coming soon, with Tony running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Tony had refused to do anything for his birthday, saying they could celebrate after the baby was here, because there was too much to get done. And everyone decided to just humor him. 

All of the team had been extremely helpful. Tony had been ordering them around for the past two days to make sure everything was ready. Nat and Bucky were rushing around, getting the temporary nursery all set up for the baby to stay in until they could travel back to the tower. Thor, Loki, and Bruce were either trying to distract Tony, or just doing everything the man demanded of them. Like baby-proofing the compound. Peter definitely enjoyed seeing Bruce crawling around the floor putting socket covers on all the outlets, while Thor scoured the place for sharp corners. Loki's job was to get rid of all the concealed weapons on the common floor, which he enjoyed. 

"Loki, you know good and well that those knives are Nat's and if she catches wind that you stole them..." Tony's voice shouts across the room. Peter snorts and he watches Loki smirk before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke, knives in hand. Tony entered the living room with a sigh, as he collapsed next to Peter. 

"That God, I swear. It's like he wants to cause problems." Tony complained, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

"He's the God of Mischief Dad. It's kind of in his job description." Peter responded, earning a glare from the older man. Peter laughed, before it died down at the presence of someone entering the room. He looked over to see a timid Steve standing in the doorway. Peter elbowed his dad, who had hidden his eyes in the crook of his elbow. He jerked up, cuffing Peter playfully on the back of the head, before turning serious at the sight of Steve. 

Even though his Dad had made amends with everyone on the team, things were still awkward between him and Steve. His dad once confided in him that he couldn't get past the feeling of betrayal that twisted his gut every time he saw Rogers. And Peter didn't blame him, he just hoped his dad would be able to forgive him eventually, and he could tell Steve wanted the same thing. 

"Rogers. What can I do for you?" his dad said, a professional tone in his voice. He saw Steve's shoulders slump slightly, before he walked the rest of the way into the room. 

"Well, Pepper sent Sam out on a cravings run, and I saw everyone else had a job to help out. I was just curious if anything else needed done?" Steve said, and Peter felt like there was something wrong with seeing the great Captain America timid. 

Tony was silent for a few minutes, before Peter spoke up. 

"Hey, what if he helped me? I was told I needed to disinfect all of Dad's cars, so they are all ready to go when we pick which one to drive back home." Peter said, looking between Tony and Steve who looked very hopeful. Tony studied Peter for a minute, before nodding. 

"Yeah, Rogers. Why don't you help Pete? It might help him finish faster and then he can help me in the lab with some last minute stuff." Tony said, nodding up at Steve. Steve nodded earnestly, seemingly happy to be trusted with a job. 

"Okay, let's go Cap. I'll see you later Dad!" Peter said, ignoring the strange look that flashed on his dad's face as he passed. He lead Steve down to the garage, and soon they were both soaked to the bone, cleaning all of the cars Tony had stored in the garage. Once they were finished though, they settled down on the steps of the garage, admiring their handiwork. 

"So, Peter...I wanted to ask you a question." Steve spoke up, breaking the silence. Peter hummed, looking over at the super soldier curiously. He seemed to take that as a cue to continue, because he opened his mouth to speak again. 

"I have been trying to figure out a way to show Tony, uh your dad, how sorry I am. And I've tried, ever since we got back to show him that I was wrong, and that I changed. But I'm not sure it's been working. I just...I figured I'd ask for your perspective? Should I even keep trying, or just cut my losses?" Peter studied the man in front of him, and he knew he was sincere. 

"My dad, Tony, he is a complicated man. He cares so much about people, which is one of the best parts about him. But that means that when people hurt him, it cuts twice as deep. I think he's gotten over the fight, the argument, everything with the accords. That's all in the past, or he wouldn't even be talking to you at this point. But I think the part he's still struggling with is the betrayal, the fact that you kept something so important from him. That's why he hasn't been able to be completely okay with you like he has with everyone else." Peter said, and Steve's face was twisted in thought. 

"But, if that's the case, what could I possibly do to fix that?" he asked next, voice desperate. 

"You're too timid around him. It probably makes him feel pitied, and he hates that. Just stop walking eggshells around him, but also listen to him. Treat him like you used to, show him you are willing to be friends with him again, but also be willing to give him space when he needs it. That's pretty much it." Peter said, and Steve sat there silently for a few moments, before he nodded. 

"Yeah, okay. Thank you, Peter." Steve said, standing up. Peter stood up to, about to say something else when FRIDAY's voice came on the speakers. 

"Young boss, it seems Mrs. Stark has gone into labor. You may want to make your way to the med-bay waiting room." she said, a sense of urgency in her tone. Peter blanched at Steve, before the man started ushering him to the elevator. 

"Go get ready to meet that baby. And keep your dad from keeling over in panic." Steve said, as the elevator doors shut with a quiet ding.   
\---  
"Okay FRI, dad's going to come down with the baby. Is everything ready?" Peter asked, typing out some more code, before sitting back and letting out a nervous sigh. 

It was a couple days after the baby had been born, and Tony was insisting on seeing Peter's birthday present, even though nothing could top having your baby born on your birthday. 

"Yes young boss, everything is ready. All you have to do is say the words." FRIDAY responded, and Peter's stomach filled with nerves. He really wanted Tony to like this gift, but he didn't know if he would. He would either love it, or hate it. And if he hated it...well Peter didn't know what he would do. 

He heard the doors swish open, and saw Tony walk in with a little bundle in his arms. 

"Alright Petey, show us the present you've been working so hard on. It's almost nap time." Tony said, giving Peter the brightest, most carefree smile Peter had seen on him in a while. 

Peter nodded, but stayed silent. His dad seemed so happy, but what if he hated the present? Then it would be Peter's fault for making him upset. 

"Hey, bud. Look at me." Tony's voice filtered through his thoughts. "I'm going to love whatever it is, promise. No need to be worried." 

Peter nodded again, looking over the code one more time, making sure it was all right before speaking. 

"Well, I just thought there was one more person that you needed to introduce the baby to." Peter said. Tony's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and he looked like he was about to protest, until a familiar voice echoed through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I hope so, please drop a comment if you did. 
> 
> The comments are what keeps me going. And yes I used google translate for the Italian, I only know english and sign language okay? 
> 
> The last chapter should be out either later today or tomorrow, I just have to edit it!
> 
> Leave a comment, and thank you for coming on this journey with me. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter?! This is crazy!   
Thank you for all those readers out there, especially the dedicated ones who left comments on every chapter, you guys know who you are. If it weren't for you guys I would have never finished this story!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy the final chapter of if i love you was a promise.

"You want to hold her?" Pepper asked, breaking into Tony's thoughts. He stared down at his wife, who was holding their daughter. His daughter. He couldn't believe he had a daughter. He nodded, still speechless at the vision before him. Pepper smiled softly at him, before handing him the precious bundle that was his daughter. 

He never knew he could have so much love for a single person, until this moment. And it just made everything else in his life taste that much sweeter. He stared down at the baby in his arms, her face scrunched up as she slept. 

"Hey baby, I'm your dad." He whispered, voice cracking on every other word. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and just stared down in wonder that he was able to help make something so perfect and innocent. 

"Tony, why don't you go get everyone?" Pepper spoke up what felt like a couple hours later. She had been watching as Tony held their baby in wonder for a while, but knew the people waiting outside were probably itching for news. 

Tony looked up, and nodded. He walked over and gently passed the baby off to Pepper, pressing a kiss to both of their heads, before he walked out. 

When he walked out into the waiting room and saw the people he had come to know as his family. Peter was dozing on May's shoulder, as she and Happy were having a hushed conversation. Rhodey was pacing the floor in front of them, glancing to the door every couple seconds. Because of this, he was the first to spot Tony as he walked into the room. 

"So?" he asked, as May shook Peter awake and they all stood up. 

"I have a daughter." Tony said, still not believing that words coming out of his mouth. He watched as grins broke out on everyone's faces. 

"You want to come meet her?" He asked then, after receiving hugs from all of them. They all agreed and he led the way back to where Pepper, and his daughter, were waiting. 

"Hey guys." Pepper said, with a tired smile as everyone walked quietly into the room. 

"Hey, Pep. How are you?" Rhodey asked gently, kissing her on the cheek before turning his attention onto the baby in her arms. 

"A little tired. But mostly just happy. Very happy." She said, holding a hand out to Tony. He walked over and linked his fingers in hers and stood watching as Pepper handed Rhodey the baby. 

"She's precious, Tones. Who knew your ugly face could make something so cute?" Rhodey teased, not looking up from the baby. Tony let out a quiet laugh, sitting down on the side of Pepper's bed, holding her hand in both of his. 

"I'm your Uncle Rhodey." He heard Rhodes whisper, before he cut in. 

"Godfather." he said, and that caused Rhodey to finally take his attention off of the baby. 

"What?" he asked, voice quiet. 

"Godfather. I want you to be her Godfather. You too Hap." Tony said, watching the two grown men gape at him. "What do you say?" He asked then. 

"I say, let me have a turn holding my goddaughter." Happy said, walking over to Rhodey as the other man glared, but reluctantly handed the baby over. 

"I'd be honored Tones." Rhodey said, coming over and pulling Tony into a hug. Tony nodded, blinking hard to avoid letting any tears fall out. 

"And May, we talked about it and we want you to be her Godmother. If you want?" Pepper said next, right after the woman in question had bullied Happy into handing her the cute pink bundle. The woman froze and looked up, eyes flashing between him and Pepper. He gave her an encouraging nod, and she smiled. 

"I would love to." May said, smiling down at the infant in her arms. Tony looked around and saw that Peter had been lingering by the door, watching everything go down silently. He got up, kissing Pepper's hand, and headed over to the boy. 

"Hey, baby. Wanna meet my other baby?" He said, a small smirk on his face. Peter broke his gaze away from May and let out a small laugh. 

"Yeah. I do." he said softly, and Tony pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his temple. Once he released him, he led him over to where the other adults were gathered around May. 

"I think it's time the little princess met her big brother." Tony said, gently taking his daughter from May, before positioning himself in front of Peter. Peter nodded, and Tony transferred his daughter into his son's arms. He took a moment to take in the sight of his two kids together, before he spoke up again. 

"Petey, I want you to meet Maria Parker Stark." he said softly, a smile of pure joy on his face. He heard May's soft intake of breath behind him, but he was focused on Peter. The boy looked up quickly, shock filling his features. He looked down at the baby again, before looking back up at Tony, and then at Pepper, and back again. 

"Wait...Parker?" he squeaked, his voice quiet. Tony smiled fondly and nodded. 

"Yeah, bud. Couldn't think of a better middle name don't you think?" He asked quietly, stepping a little closer to his kids. Peter continued to gape at him for a few moments. 

"You...you named your kid after me?" he asked then, still shocked. Tony nodded, before turning to Pepper. She smiled softly, before speaking up. 

"She wouldn't be possible if you hadn't come into our lives." she said softly, eyes full of love. Tony knew she saw Peter as a son too, and probably loved the sight of her two kids together too. Tony thought about how true her words were. If Peter hadn't come into his life, and shown him that he could be a father, then Maria would have never even become a thought in his mind. He was eternally grateful for the kid, because now he got to have two kids. 

"I uh...wow. I don't know what to say." Peter said softly, a look of reverence on his face as he looked down at Maria. 

"Nothing kiddo. Nothing." Tony said, pulling the boy close and giving him a hug. Peter gave him a smile, before locking eyes with Maria again. 

"Hey, Happy birthday Dad. And Happy Birthday Maria." Peter said, to each of them. The room erupted in quiet laughter. Tony smiled, a reverent sort of peace filling his body. This was probably the happiest he had been in forever, and all the bad stuff, all the trauma, it seemed so far away.   
\---

"Both Pepper and Maria are doing great. I will release them in a couple hours, after we finish checking a few more things." The doctor said, before leaving the room. 

"Hey the team is getting restless, they all want to meet her." Rhodey said, coming into the room right after. Tony scoffed. 

"They can wait." Tony said, from his spot in the rocking chair and he was staring down at his baby. Peter was sitting next to him, telling Maria her first story about Spider-Man. He grew quiet after Rhodey's announcement. 

"They should get to see her too. Especially how much you made them run around like crazy people yesterday." Peter said, looking at Tony with what he probably thought was a stern look, but it just made Tony want to laugh. 

"Peter's right, love." Pepper spoke up, as she exited the bathroom in normal clothes. Tony sighed. 

"Oh yeah, I know. Pete go upstairs and get everybody gathered then." Tony said, and Peter nodded before hurrying out after Rhodey. 

"Okay, well if the princess is meeting her subjects she needs to be properly dressed. Where's that adorable pink tutu Tasha brought?" Tony said, standing up gently laying Maria on the changing table. When he didn't hear a response, he turned around, seeing Pepper standing there with an amused look on her face. 

"What?" Tony asked, self conscious. Pepper shook her head, before going over to the gift bags in the corner, and fishing out the tutu Tony was referring to before handing it to him. 

"It's just you've been worried for weeks about whether or not you were going to be a good dad, or if you were going to know what to do when she got here. But look at you now, you're a natural. You even want to dress her up in a tutu." She said with a laugh, as Tony dressed their daughter. 

"Yeah, yeah. I overreacted. I tend to do that sometimes. Hello, eccentric billionaire here. Now, what do you say we go introduce her to all of her crazy aunts and uncles upstairs?" Tony said, picking up his newly dressed daughter. Pepper let out a laugh but nodded, grabbing their bags and headed to the elevator." 

When they arrived to the common room, the entire team was gathered on the couches, looking overly eager. 

"Okay, here's how it's going to work. Maria's still too little to be passed around like a hot potato. So, I will just bring her over to each of you, let you fawn over how adorable she is, and then when she's a little older we can pass her around. Okay?" Tony said, causing Pepper to roll her eyes at his protectiveness. 

"Okay, I'm going to go get her nursery all set up. Be nice." Pepper said, pecking his cheek before grabbing May and exiting the room. 

Tony went to the far end of the room where Peter was, and decided to start there. 

"You already know this guy, this is your brother Peter." He moved over to the small couch where Thor, Loki, and Bruce sat. "These are your crazy uncles, Loki, Thor and Brucie." Tony said, voice quiet, a smile gracing his face as his friends cooed over his baby.

"Uncle Loki can do magic tricks, but he's not allowed to teach you anything dangerous." Tony said, giving the God a stern glance, getting a smirk in return. "And Uncle Thor here, he's...loud, but he has the best stories." Tony said, earning a bright smile from the man in front of him. "And Uncle Brucie here, he's my favorite because he likes science." Tony said, Bruce scoffing, but smiling down at Maria regardless. Once they had their fill he moved over to Natasha, Clint and Bucky. 

"And this, my darling princess, is your scary aunt Tasha. She's the one who gave you the tutu. And next to her is Uncle Birdbrain, you stay away from him, he's crazy. And then Uncle Bucky, he has a cool metal arm that I'll teach you how to fix one day." Tony said, a shocked look gracing Bucky's face at the title, while everyone ignored Clint's mumbled complaints. Bucky gave him a grateful nod, to which he responded with a wink, before he moved to the last two standing. Sam and Steve. 

"Okay, and last but not least. Your other bird uncle Sam, he can actually fly unlike Birdbrain, so get in his good graces." He said, earning a laugh from Sam and more complaints from Clint. He slowly moved to stand in front of Steve, who looked a mix between nervous and resigned. "And your uncle Capsicle." Tony said, looking up at Steve as the man's face lit up at the title. "He was once a human popsicle, and he makes the best pancakes." He finished, ignoring the tears he saw in Steve's eyes and he looked down at his daughter. 

"We're all good, Cap." He said, and Steve looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Tony had realized, the moment he looked into his daughter's eyes, that there was no room for negativity in his life, and he figured out how to forgive Steve. 

"Thank you, Tony. And I'm sure I speak for everyone when we say we will make sure nothing bad ever happens to any of your kids." Steve said, and Tony was grateful. 

"That's what I love to hear, Cap." Tony said, laughing when the super soldier started cooing over his daughter's small sneeze.   
\---

Hours later, when he had finally convinced Pepper to let him take Maria with him to see Peter's present, he headed down to the lab. 

"Alright Petey, show us the present you've been working so hard on. It's almost nap time." Tony said, as he walked through the door. He saw Peter standing there nervously, wringing his hands together in front of a few holograms. 

Peter nodded, but stayed silent. And Tony could tell he was convincing himself that Tony was going to hate whatever it was he had made. 

"Hey, bud. Look at me." Tony said softly, coming to stand right in front of his kid. "I'm going to love whatever it is, promise. No need to be worried." He gave Peter and encouraging smile, before the kid took a deep breath and nodded. He turned to look over the hologram in front of him again before he spoke. 

"Well, I just thought there was one more person that you needed to introduce the baby to." Peter said. Tony furrowed his eyebrows and was about to question who Peter could be talking about, before a familiar voice knocked all the air out of his lungs. 

"I do believe introductions are in order, sir." JARVIS' voice echoed through the lab. Tony looked up, jaw dropping in awe, as he felt tears gather behind his eyes. 

"J? That you?" He finally choked out, tightening his grip on his daughter, so his now, suddenly, shaky hands wouldn't drop her. Peter seemed to sense this, as he came over and gently took Maria out if his hands. 

"At your service, sir." JARVIS replied, and Tony let out a startled, wet laugh. 

"I can't...how...what?" Tony said, at a loss for words. Peter smiled at him, before motioning down to Maria. 

"Oh! J this is my daughter Maria! And the amazing kid who...who fixed you, that's my son, Peter." Tony said, a few tears leaking out. 

"It's a pleasure to finally get to meet your children, sir. And may I say, I'm very proud of you and the man you have become." JARVIS said, and Tony let out a choked sob. 

"Thanks, JARVIS. Pete...how did you?" Tony asked, still unsure if this was actually happening. 

"FRIDAY helped me find what was left of his code, and she taught me how to put it together. It's just in the lab right now. I figured you could help me get him integrated back into the tower, and FRIDAY could run the compound." Peter said, shuffling nervously, but taking great care not to jostle Maria. 

"Wow. Thanks FRI." Tony said, his heart full. 

"Anything for you, boss." was her reply.

"So...good present then?" Peter asked a couple moments later. Tony let out a laugh, and pulled him and his daughter into a hug. 

"Yeah, kid. Best birthday ever. J, I have so much to catch you up on." Tony said, feeling even more complete than he did before, as he sat down with his kids and regaled his latest adventures to his oldest friend, who he had thought he'd lost forever. 

He had finally gotten his family all together. It had been hard, and at the time he didn't think he would make it. But looking back, he wouldn't change a thing, because it brought him here. Where he was finally whole. 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? Are you crying cause I'm crying. It's over....and I know her name in Morgan in the movies, but I like Maria better and I also like to pretend endgame was just a dream.
> 
> I might do an epilogue? Idk what it would be but if I think of something then I will add one. 
> 
> I still have the one shot series that I will be adding to so this story isn't completely finished, so head over there and leave suggestions on what you would like to see. 
> 
> I also have a music series, that I have a couple stories that I will be posting soon that I'm really excited about, so if you like Tony and Peter feels go check those out. 
> 
> Lastly, I have an idea for a Natasha/Tony and their child Peter in the MCU story I'm thinking about...anyone interested?
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you! Especially if you read this entire note. This story was such a fun journey to go on, and I couldn't have done it without all of you guys reading it and leaving comments. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about the ending, and my idea for a future story ;)  
XOXO


End file.
